


My Kingdom For Your Graces (And You Can Worship Me Too)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Luke, Businessman Ashton, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Student Luke, Sugar Baby, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ashton, Top Ashton, University Student Luke, Unsafe Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Businessman Ashton treats his Uni student boyfriend Luke to nice dinner whilst Luke has a surprise for Ashton waiting back at home.</p><p>Or: Valentine's Day Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom For Your Graces (And You Can Worship Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was like I should write something for Valentine's Day I guess. This was supposed to be 2.5k so...
> 
> The story is a bit meh but smut should be semi decent. You know me. I'm tacky like that.
> 
> Title from Years & Years - Worship
> 
> All the pics used for the fic collage were found through Goggle. If any of them are yours - let me know and I will credit you.
> 
> Do let me know if you liked it.
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

 

"Mister Irwin. Your car is ready." Ashton's driver let the older man know just when the curly man was saving the last updates on the file. It was Sunday evening and Ashton was currently stuck in his office. On Valentine's Day of all days.

It was all Michael's fault really. The other guy was supposed to hand in the new game drafts by Friday but him and his fiancé Calum just acquired themselves a puppy. So Michael blatantly ignored Ashton's urgent calls in favour of the new family member. And if him and Aston weren't life long friends and cofounders of Mashton Bros aka the biggest gaming company in Sydney, Ashton would probably fire him a long time ago. Instead he just checked one more time that all the documents were just where they were supposed to be for tomorrow's presentation before heading to the elevator.

The ride from the top floor was just long enough for him to check his reflection in the elevator's mirror wall. After all, he couldn't just enter a posh restaurant with an eyecandy on his hand, messy hair and rumpled suit.

"Where to first Mister Irwin?" The driver enquired once the businessman was safely seated in extremely comfortable leather seat of a slick black car.

"We are picking Luke first. So to the university apartment please." Ashton directed before turning his attention back to the phone to send some last minute pointers to Michael. It took them good ten minutes to get from the City to the nice new apartment block just on the edge of Sydney University campus. Ashton bought the apartment a while ago as a property investment but it was now serving as Luke's residence whilst the blond was pursuing his studies.

The car barley came to a stop in front of the modern looking building when the entrance door was opening and revealing pretty suit clad blond. The driver quickly jumped out of the car to open the door for Luke who thanked him before climbing inside. The blond smiled fondly at Ashton before he was pressing their lips together in a soft welcome kiss.

"Missed you." Luke mumbled into the older man's neck who smiled at the sweet tone of younger boy's voice.

"Missed you too baby." He replied before separating himself from the blond but not letting their hands go.

It was a short ride back to the city and they arrived just in time for their 7pm reservation at the Quay restaurant. They were promptly seated at the table by the window which offered a beautiful view on the Opera House that was glowing golden in the evening light.

Ashton smiled fondly as Luke scrunched his nose in distaste when he took his first sip of wine. "We are gonna make a wine drinker out of you one day Luke."

"I don't think so. This must cost a fortune but to me it just tastes disgusting." The blond stated.

Ashton continued smiling through the dinner as he watched the blond eat. He still couldn't believe that it was only a year ago when him and Luke met for the first time.

It was all Calum's fault. They had a big launch of the new game called Virtual Love and of course they had to launch it with a boom on Valentine's Day. Calum was absolutely livid with Michael that he was spending his day working instead of taking him somewhere nice. No amount of pre Valentine's sex has changed Calum's mind of bringing someone else as a date to the event.

That's where Luke came into the play. It just so happened that Calum inherited this small apartment in the near vacancy of university which he was renting to at the time completely broke first year student Luke. They came to (in Michael's opinion slightly illegal) agreement that Calum will give Luke March free rent if he were to attend the event with him. Ashton can most definitely see why Calum did that. Luke was young and beautiful with his mile long legs, big blue eyes and bright blond hair. He would (and did) make Michael jealous and thus serve Calum's purpose nicely.

Two hours into the launch party and Michael was making out with Calum behind one of the presentations boards and Luke was sucking Ashton's dick in one of the bathroom stalls. Fast forward two months and Luke was moving into the new apartment. He got his unlimited card in May and his first overseas holiday in July when Ashton has taken him for a month of sex and partying on Ibiza.

"This dinner is absolutely wonderful Ashton." Luke moaned as he was licking the last remains of frosting from the spoon the older man was feeding him.

"Almost as sweet as you darling." Ashton smiled fondly at the blushing blond.

"Stop making me blush in public places!" Luke scolded him teasingly.

"But you look so pretty when you blush baby." Ashton was now intentionally teasing the other boy by using his bedroom voice.

"Can we leave now?" Luke asked hopefully, watching Ashton with his big round baby blues full of hope.

"Already? I was thinking about having another glass of champagne." The older man frowned. Usually it was him who had to drag the blue eyed boy back to either his Point Piper estate or back to Luke's student apartment.

"I have a surprise for you." Luke said coyly as he ducked his head down. Leaving Ashton to watch in fascination how the candlelight was creating a wonderful play of shadows against his fluttering eyelashes. So pretty.

"I told you to get something nice for yourself. I don't want you spending money on me." Ashton scolded the younger boy.

"I promise you will like it." Luke lifted his head back up to meet Ashton's eyes. He then leaned across the table. Ashton automatically moved forward as well to catch their lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips were not even properly separated yet when Luke breathed it against Ashton's lips. "Daddy."

"Fuck. Let's go baby."

*

Ashton was sure that twenty minutes of a ride from the Quay to Ashton's place never felt so short. But then again Luke grinding in his lap and passionately sucking on Ashton's tongue did tend to make long rides a bit short.

They have already lost most of their clothes, Ashton only left in boxers whilst Luke still had his trousers on, and they only made it to the living room.

"I need you to wait for a couple of minutes here." Luke pulled back as Ashton was finally grabbing for Luke's zipper.

"I don't wanna ever let you go baby." Ashton whined but let Luke's trousers go. Instead he hugged the blond tightly before kissing him passionately.

"Cmon, 5 minutes. It's gonna be worth it. I promise." Luke reluctantly pulled back from the kiss.

"Fine. 4 minutes and I'm following you." Ashton grumbled as he finally let the blond escape his embrace.

True to his words Ashton was following Luke into his bedroom not a second after the four minute widow was up. As soon as he entered the room strong smell of vanilla hit his nose. A look around the room confirmed there were a couple of scented candles placed around which were not only giving away a pleasant smell but also bathing the room in a soft light. And then his sight stopped on the bed. The usual white and black linen were replaced with satin red and there in the middle of the bed was laying his gorgeous baby boy. Luke was popped against a mountain of pillows from where he was shyly smiling at Ashton.

"When did you do all that?" Ashton asked the blond as he was making his way towards the bed.

"This afternoon when you were at the office." Luke replied before crawling down the bed to meet Ashton at the foot of it. "Do you like it?"

"I love it baby boy. What I don't love is you still wearing the god damn trousers." Ashton growled before caressing Luke's stubble free cheeks and pressing their mouth together again.

Ashton was just about to push Luke back on the bed when the younger boy pulled away. He reached down to unbutton his trousers before slowly pulling them down.

"I bought something new we can both enjoy." Luke teased before pushing his trousers all the way down and revealing black panties underneath it.

"Fuck." Ashton moaned and reached down to feel the black lacy material in between his fingers just to have his palms swatted away. He growled in warning but Luke just giggled at the older man's actions before getting rid of the trousers completely and kicking them somewhere off the bed.

The blond picked himself back up on his knees before turning around to show Ashton what kind of panties he was actually wearing.

"Fuck baby, fuck." Ashton's mind was too preoccupied taking in the panties, or more like the lack of them, to form proper words.

Once Luke turned around his pale bare arse was exposed to Ashton's view as he was wearing special open backed panties. There were four straps creating a small bow at the lower back but there was absolutely nothing covering the smooth globes. It was like jock strap's slutty sister. And Ashton absolutely loved it.

"I have something else as well." Luke said before falling on all fours and crawling back up the bed. He didn't make it far before a strong pair of hands was grabbing for his hips and pulling him back down the foot of the bed. The blond smirked to himself before he innocently glanced back over his shoulder.

He could feel the big strong fingers moving down, tracing the edge of panties and then firmly grabbing the perky globes before pulling them apart.

"Baby, are you trying to kill me?" Ashton breathed out, his eyes not moving from the dark pink heart shaped gem safely tucked inside the blond's arse.

"Does Daddy like the plug?" Luke wiggled his arse teasingly and earning himself a sharp smack on the left cheek.

"Daddy likes it very much." Ashton confirmed as he gave the right cheek a firm squeeze.

"I know how much you like to fuck me with panties on. With these you don't even have to pull them down or aside to get your dick in me."

"What a thoughtful boy. Now show me what a good boy you are being for Daddy." The older man said before pressing his left palm to the middle of Luke's back, making the younger boy's spine arch prettily as he was bowing his head down and lifting his arse higher. He could feel Ashton now press flush against his arse.

"So pretty for me baby." He said before pressing his right hand on the heart, making the plug move.

"Daddy!" The young boy moaned before extending his arms forward until they were disappearing under the mountain of pillows at the top of the bed.

"I have something else." Luke managed to get out once Ashton removed the pressure on the toy.

"What is it?" The hazel eyed man curiously enquired before ducking down a leaving a peck on each of the cheeks just where the lacy panties were ending to reveal smooth skin.

"It's on the bedside table." The blond replied, now getting himself back on his hands and knees. He watched as the older man made his way to the drawer with a red box and a white bow laying on top of it. Luke observed as Ashton curiously unlaced the bow and removed the lid. He smiled triumphantly as he heard Ashton gasp and then curse under his breath.

"Those are absolutely beautiful darling." The older said before slowly pulling out a string of five hot pink coloured beads. Each of the beads looked like they were the size of a golf ball, connected by a string. Luke was fantasising about trying out anal beads for a while now and what better time to try new toys than Valentine's Day.

"Wanna put them inside me Daddy?" Luke teased.

"Daddy would like that very much." Ashton replied before grabbing the bottle of lube inside the box and tossing it together with the toy on the bed. Once the older man was finally completely naked, he crawled up the bed and pushed a couple of pillows under Luke's belly to elevate his hips before making his way behind the pale arse. He spread the pale cheeks wide to get one last good view of the plug before he carefully pulled the toy out of the blond's arse. He watched in fascination as Luke opened so easily for him. The pink muscle stretching wide for the metal head before slowly closing back around nothing. Ashton's thumb of the left hand gently traced the wet opening, testing just how stretched the plug has left the younger boy.

"So soft and smooth baby." He praised as he was petting the intimate area.

"Freshly waxed." The blond offered as he was trying to push his arse against the curious finger and whined when the touch disappeared. He didn't have to pout for long though as the opening of lube bottle could be heard and soon after that Luke could feel the first bead press against his opening. He was breathing heavily in excitement as he patiently waited for the older man to pop the first one in. He could feel Ashton pressing the small ball against his hole but it was not enough to push it in. He knew that Ashton was teasing him, rubbing the ball against his rim before pulling back.

"Can't believe you were wearing the plug and panties all this time. I bet you were all hard under the table with the toy inside your arse. Turned on by the thought of being stuffed in a room full of people. Eating your food and drinking wine innocently whilst squeezing around the cold steel inside." Ashton spoke as he put more pressure on the bead so that it was almost pushing in.

"Always so needy for something to fill you up." He said before finally pressing the first bead inside.

"Yeah Daddy. Always thinking about your dick. Needed something to keep me full until I could have you inside." Luke moaned at the feeling of the first ball moving inside him.

"Shhh baby boy. Be quiet for Daddy. Just want you to push your arse up and let your Daddy play with that pretty asshole. Can you do that for me baby?"

"Yeah Daddy."

"Good boy." Ashton praised before he placed the next bead against the opening. This time, he didn't tease, he slowly but steadily pushed the next bead inside. He watched as the pink hole stretched to accommodate the plastic. He could feel his cock throb at the sight of the rim spread around the widest part of the bead before it was sucking it inside.

"What a good baby boy you are Lukey. Your arse is absolutely amazing. Swallowing them so eagerly. What a greedy little asshole. Already stuffed with two but begging for third."

Luke only answered with a moan and a high pitched "Daddy more." And who was Ashton to deny his baby boy anything. Especially when it came to his pretty tight hole begging to be played with. Ashton carefully pushed the third bead inside before tugging on the two still in his hands until the third one that was just pushed inside peaked out. Ashton then proceeded to gently pull all three beads out until his boyfriend's arse was empty and his pink asshole winking, unable to close properly because of the stretching it received. Ashton spread the cheeks apart before spitting on the loose opening, watching the saliva drip down the crack and over the hole. He then proceeded to grab for the front of Luke's panties now soaked with teen's precome with his palm whilst fucking his thumb inside.

"So fucking loose. Spread on the plug and then beads. You gonna open so nicely for Daddy's cock baby boy." Ashton purred before removing his hand and grabbing the beads again. He pushed the first two back inside easily, taking a bit of a time with the third. Keeping Luke spread on it's widest part before allowing him to suck it in. He repeated the process with the fourth one, this time pushing it halfway in before removing his fingers completely.

"Cmon baby boy, suck that bead inside your boy hole. Show Daddy what a good boy you are." The older man encouraged the twink who was now swallowing the fourth bead beautifully. "Such a good boy. Gonna be so loose once I empty you out again." Ashton praised.

"Cmon Luke, last one. One last bead and you will be stuffed perfectly. Cmon baby, I know you can do it." The older encouraged the blond boy before spitting on the shiny asshole one last time and pushing the last bead inside.

"Daddy, Daddy!" The younger cried out as he felt all five of the beads slowly move inside him, touching all the right spots.

"Feels good doesn't it, baby boy. Always begging to be filled up. Always playing with your asshole and teasing your Daddy into fucking you sloppy. Such a cockslut for your Daddy's come aren't you." The older man spoke as he was gently patting over the struggling hole, making the teen underneath him whine at the feeling.

"Cmon baby boy, want you to push the first one out." Ashton directed as he softly tugged at the end string. "That's it baby boy. Almost out. So good. That's right. Push that bead out for Daddy. What a good boy." Ashton praised the mewling boy underneath him. As soon as Luke managed to push the first one out, Ashton tugged the next two out in quick succession, making Luke throw his head back and clench tight as soon as he gained control over his body again.

"Shhhh baby boy. I know it feels good. Having those beads push and drag inside you. But your Daddy wants to fuck that pretty white arse of yours now. So be a sweetheart and unclench that pretty little asshole of yours so that Daddy can empty you out before filling you up with his cock."

"Don't wanna be empty." The blond mumbled quietly.

"Oh baby, you won't be. As soon as I get the last two beads out I'm gonna fuck you on my dick. And you love Daddy's dick don't you baby boy?" Ashton sweet talked Luke into relaxing so he could pull the last two beads outside.

"So beautiful. So greedy and so needy. But that's teenager for you isn't it? Always horny and ready to bend over to be fucked." The older teased before lubing his cock out and as promised fucking right inside the loose opening.

"I love fucking you on all fours baby. I love watching my cock disappear inside you and watch your pink rim stretch around it so easily."

Luke only moaned in reply, trying to rub his still panty clad dick against the pillows before they were yanked away by Ashton. The blond whined in distress before he was calmed down by a palm pressing against the front of black lace covering his leaking dick.

"Shh baby boy. Want you to come on my dick and from me rubbing your dick. Want you to cream those panies by grinding against my hand. Want you to come in your panties as the teenager you are." The older man whispered dirtily as his hips were rutting inside the blond boy forcefully, eliciting another delicious moan out of the thin pink lips.

"Ah, you moan so prettily when I rub your sweet spot baby boy. Actually you know what? I want you to palm yourself whilst I fuck you hard into the mattress." The older said before moving his hands from Luke and placing them both on top of the headboard instead.

Luke's pretty little whimpers soon turned into a desperate moans and cries, nicely complimenting the melody of squeaking of the bed and the banging of the headboard.

"Daddy, Daddy wanna come please." The twink begged as he was being rammed up the bed with powerful thrusts.

"No baby boy. Daddy first." Ashton replied through clenched teeth as he was fucking hard into the tight body underneath him. "Cmon Lukey, help Daddy." The older man encouraged the blond whining underneath him.

"Daddy, feels so good." Luke moaned before Ashton pulled out of him and pushed three of his fingers inside the loose entrance instead.

"Is this what you want baby?" Ashton teased as his fingers were rubbing over the younger boy's prostate. He then pulled his fingers out and watched as the loose entrance was trying to clench closed. He didn't let the needy boy wait for long before he was thrusting back inside and grabbing for Luke's hips to push him back on his cock with every move he made.

"Daddy, Daddy, please!" Luke begged as Ashton was not slowing down the harsh rhythm he had going on. The older finally came hard when Luke clenched around his dick viciously, not wanting the older to pull out again. Ashton was in turn keeping the younger boy trapped flush against his pelvis as he was emptying his load into the needy bottom. Once he was done with him, he slowly pulled out to watch his come trickle out of the pink puffy asshole down the crack and sensitive taint.

"My pretty baby boy."'he praised the blond as his two fingers of right hand were tracing the mess leaking out. "Made such a mess baby." He gave a squishy cheek a kiss before reaching for the plug and stuffing it back inside the leaking hole. "Look at that. Stuffed full but still leaking." Ashton placed his right hand over the completely soaked material of the panties before his left hand pressed on the plug. "Cmon baby boy. Soak those panties for Daddy." Ashton encouraged the blond with a practiced hand squeeze around the hard dick. He could feel the teen whine prettily. "That's right baby boy. Stuffed full of Daddy's spunk and with a pretty dick trapped inside those panties. Cmon baby boy. Be good for Daddy." Ashton praised the younger boy before feeling the material of the panties getting wetter whilst a loud moan was filing the room.

As soon as Luke cane, Ashton collapsed on the bed and pulled Luke into a tight embrace. He was kissing the younger boy's neck as he was waiting for Luke to come down from his high. They were just laying there for a couple of moments, dirty satin red sheets covering the bed, the room smelling of vanilla and sex, and just the sounds of them trying to catch their breath filling the room.

"How did you like your presents?" Luke finally asked after a while. He was turning around in Ashton's embrace so that they were chest to chest and able to look at each other.

"I absolutely loved them." Ashton smiled before placing a soft kiss on Luke's nose. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Ashton."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, was this ok?
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
